


九品上的弓箭手到底能不能射准

by UNIKE



Category: all闲 燕闲
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21876352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UNIKE/pseuds/UNIKE
Summary: 燕小乙有点后悔那天只是看着范闲的身子却什么也没做。
Kudos: 129





	九品上的弓箭手到底能不能射准

燕小乙春梦里兜兜转转的人不是长公主，而是范闲。  
准确来说是范闲傲人的胸部。  
但这两团软肉真真切切的挺在燕小乙眼前，并耀武扬威的摇了两下时，燕小乙关注的却是他的箭有没有射准。  
光洁的腰背显示着燕小乙，九品上的弓箭手，失手了。  
在范闲嘲讽的笑着并把他推出门后，燕小乙才恍然若失的回想刚才看到的一切。说实话，不做点什么都可惜。  
幸好燕小乙还有补救措施。  
范闲在太平别院又一次遇见了燕小乙。他穿着一身夜行衣，而燕小乙手持长弓挺拔的站在门口。  
“应该说好久不见吗？范闲。”  
范闲瘪了瘪嘴，“你就是个瘟鬼。”  
范闲打算转身走开，却被燕小乙一把扯住了袖子，“你觉得你还走得掉吗？”  
“那你要怎样。”范闲不耐烦的拍向燕小乙的手，那只手却依旧牢牢的抓住他的袖子。  
范闲盯了一会儿那只手，突然仰脸朝燕小乙笑了。  
“那大爷是想要小女子作陪吗？”范闲贱贱的摇了摇燕小乙抓住他袖子的那只手。  
燕小乙愣住了，但那只手还牢牢抓着他的袖子。  
冷风飒飒的吹过两人的衣服。若是跑，范闲也跑不过这个九品弓箭手的箭，索性悉听尊便。  
破罐破摔，范闲一屁股坐在地上。想怎样便怎样吧。  
“你……”范闲看着燕小乙越来越近的眉眼，默默向后缩了一缩。  
九品弓手突然双手压住范闲的肩，然后狠狠向下一摁。范闲整个人都被推在了地上。  
燕小乙欺身向上，范闲眼里全是燕小乙放大的面孔。  
夜行衣被狠狠地撕下，萧瑟的寒风吹透单薄的内衫。饶是傻子也明白燕小乙此时想做什么。  
范闲到是一惊，他到没想到燕小乙对自己怀的竟是这种心思，不过自己闯太平别院这事到是可以瞒过去了。  
比起被皇上长公主发现，被开苞倒是算好了。  
范闲伸手搂住燕小乙的脖子，轻轻在他脖颈处叹了口气，在朝上与那些老狐狸虚与委蛇，倒不如出卖自己的身子换一场安心。  
衣服扒到一半，燕小乙却不肯动了，范闲疑惑的敲了敲他的脑袋，“怎了？突然萎了？”  
燕小乙倒也没计较他的粗鄙用词，只是用自己的披风裹住范闲裸露的身子，低声说，“我们进去。”  
范闲被扔在一张床上，还没缓过神来，就被燕小乙欺身压上，双手在范闲双乳上摩挲。那日看到，却只关注了有无射中，今日细细观察，却只觉温香软玉，不由得心神荡漾。  
射箭的手粗粝的狠，在范闲的双乳上不断揉捏，指尖时时划过乳尖，酥痒难耐，却不得纾解。  
范闲撇过头，燕小乙的手法毫无章法，对范闲这种雏儿来说却绰绰有余。上齿咬住红唇，仍有不断喘息声漏出，饶是脸皮再厚，在床上也服服帖帖的。  
燕小乙低头，双齿轻磕乳尖，舌尖还在乳头上不断绕弄，直舔得范闲乳尖胀大挺立，轻轻一碰便喘息不断。  
栽了栽了，范闲心中后悔的都想把当时信口说出要来太平别院探一探的自己扔进黄河里去。  
此时此刻被燕小乙压在身下玩弄，还起了反应，自尽的心都有了。  
不知范闲心里想的什么，燕小乙倒是孜孜不倦的探求，他将手伸向范闲的腿间，那里的性器正傲然的挺立着。  
一手环住范闲的性器，另一只将范闲的双腿分开，让他更好的靠近范闲的身子，脸颊还贴在范闲的胸乳上，舌头不断玩弄着范闲的乳头。  
范闲此刻羞耻的都快哭出来了，活了两辈子，从未被男人这样对待过。以前的他肯定想不到，自己的第一次竟然给了另一个男人。  
他双腿被燕小乙分开，他一睁眼就能看见燕小乙压在自己双腿之间，两人的性器互相抵着，正被他的手套弄着。  
范闲仰起头，用手捂住双眼，嘴里呜呜咽咽的泻出些诱人的呻吟。  
两人的性器互相摩擦着，连囊袋也紧紧贴在一起，燕小乙的手指抠挖着他的顶端，另一只手在他的根部大力套弄。范闲囊袋鼓胀，眼瞧着要泄出来，燕小乙却不知在哪儿学的些手法，手指牢牢掐住范闲的根部，另一只手还在不断揉搓囊袋。范闲双腿不断踢腾，燕小乙却执意不让范闲泄出来，直到范闲眼看着要哭出来，嘴里呻吟也不断拔高，才双手松开，精液射在两人的胸腹部。  
范闲仰倒在床上，气喘吁吁，眼角流着几滴泪，第一次就被男人玩弄成这样子。  
燕小乙眉眼低垂，手指划过白色的粘液，落在范闲身下的小口处。范闲只觉冰凉的东西触碰在那个隐秘的地方，倒吸一口气，知道在劫难逃。  
于是他放软了眉目，拿出自己最媚的一面，挺起身子，朝向燕小乙缓缓吐出一口热气，“燕统领可不可以轻一点。”  
燕小乙身子一愣，也没答应也没拒绝。只是手指继续向内处抠挖。  
范闲自讨没趣，干脆身子一倒，装成个死人。顺着总会少疼一些。  
范闲只觉手指在他体内不断打转，一处一处细细摸过他的肉壁，他甚至能感觉到指甲在他体内抠挖，每处动作都让他羞愧难当。  
两条腿被分成M形搭在两旁，燕小乙低下头，滚烫的呼吸甚至打到范闲的性器上，范闲可耻的又硬了。  
手指逐渐增加到三根，内壁也不断软化，一次次抽插甚至带出不少清白的黏液。  
“范闲，你还真是……”  
快别说了，范闲恨不得把自己塞进床底下。  
燕小乙的手指搭在穴口，三指将肉穴微微撑大，露出内里粉红色的媚肉。  
小穴一张一合，像在欢迎人进入他。  
范闲清楚的感受到自己身体的变化，羞愧难当，却耐不住强烈的空虚，忍不住催促燕小乙快些进去。  
小狐狸软软的哼唧声无疑是最烈的春药，燕小乙抵住穴口，微微用力，顶端就进入了范闲的身子。  
范闲不禁惊呼出声，反应过来又咬紧了嘴唇，脸涨红的像门口的红灯笼。  
燕小乙只觉小狐狸这反应可爱的紧，不由又想逗弄一下。  
“小范大人，在下操弄的你可舒服？”  
范闲的脸越发的红，嘴上却不饶人，“爱干就干，不爱老子去找别人。”  
燕小乙嘴角向上一扬，贴近小狐狸的身子，一使劲就全部插了进去。  
这回范闲可没力气再斗嘴，他脸疼的煞白，双手紧拽床单，咬了半天嘴唇吐出三个字。  
“操你妈。”  
燕小乙也不好受，范闲的内里紧的要命，他动也不是不动也不是，两个人就保持下身紧紧相连的动作愣着不动。  
终是范闲先忍不住了，先扭了扭腰，“你他妈到是动啊！你要不行换我来！”  
燕小乙被怀疑了能力，没羞没恼，轻轻抽动了几下，听见范闲止不住的呻吟，便一挺身，将自己压得更深，双手绕过范闲腿窝，大力抽插起来。  
只是没什么技巧的进出，两个处男却都气喘连连。范闲的身子软的像糖浆一般，甜的腻人。下身泥泞不堪，臀瓣处都布满了红色的手印和白色的粘液。性器也不争气的吐出清白的液体，蹭到燕小乙的小腹上。  
燕小乙的性器在范闲的穴内进进出出，性器越进越深，碾压到内处的一块软肉，范闲惊呼一声，连绵不断的呻吟便不断泻出。双手抓住床单，像是忍受不了这种快感想要逃离。却被燕小乙一把捞回，直接抱进怀里。  
性器进的更深，每次都准确的压住那一点。范闲终于忍不住，眼泪呜咽一齐涌出。他紧紧搂住燕小乙的脖颈，狠狠地咬向他的脖子。  
燕小乙也不恼，只是一下比一下狠的撞击着那一点。他清楚的感觉到范闲的汁液不断的涌出。他扶着范闲的腰一下一下将他抬起，下身也随之顶弄。  
范闲的双腿颤抖，只能无力的搭在身侧。燕小乙坏心的将范闲压向自己，用手捏着腰间，在那一点上狠狠碾压，性器在小腹上摩挲，终于范闲轻呼一声，白色的液体落在两人之间。  
范闲的小穴已经被操的嫣红烂熟，拔出的时候还有液体从穴口滴落，身子也已经软成了一滩水，柔弱无骨的摊在燕小乙身上，随他操弄。  
燕小乙将范闲狠狠揉进怀里，两手捏着臀瓣向外分开，下身也向上挺。  
随着一股液体在体内绽开，范闲的眼泪也滴落下来。他搂住燕小乙的上身，在燕小乙的肩上留下了一个鲜红的牙印。

无论何时，两人都是各为其主，下次见面还是死敌相称。  
但是今晚，燕小乙轻轻吻了一下范闲的脸颊，先把那些都抛下吧。


End file.
